O'Children  Oneshot
by EmmaPotter15
Summary: Porque un simple baile puede acarrear muchos sentimientos


**¿Sólo amigos?**

Ya había trascurrido un mes desde la partida de Ron y desde entonces ni Harry ni Hermione lo mencionaban. Cada vez que se iban a referir a él caían en el error y automáticamente se corregían (Hermione porque le dolía pronunciar su nombre y Harry porque le dolía verla sufrir)

- Yo hago hoy la ronda, Harry, tu descansa – era le excusa de su compañera al caer el crepúsculo, para pasar la noche en vela y así no gimotear en sueños (aunque lo hiciera de igual forma)

Harry ya no protestaba al respecto, pues sabía que era su forma de mitigar el dolor y el no era quien para impedírselo y más después de haberlo elegido a él sobre Ron.

Algo en lo que estaba tremendamente agradecido con esa terca castaña era su fidelidad, aquella fidelidad que Ron no demostró esa noche. Él quería mucho a su mejor amigo, era como su hermano, pero le rompió el corazón cuando éste salió ofuscado de la tienda después de gritarle mil disparates (que aunque reales) fueron hirientes. Le agradecía de sobremanera a la castaña por haberlo escogido a él y no a Ron, a pesar de que sabía las consecuencias de aquel acto.

Él siempre creyó –y aún lo pensaba – que Hermione lo sobreprotegía, parecía una madre protectora regañándolo a cada rato y diciéndole qué tenía que hacer y qué no. Cuando la conoció en primer año le pareció una mandona sabelotodo (y aunque aquello no había cambiado en nada) en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes su perspectiva para con ella era diferente.

Esas ganas famélicas de protegerlo a toda costa, de asegurarse que todo andaba bien. Esa comprensión sin palabras, ese apoyo incondicional que siempre había demostrado desde primer año, esa obstinación de hacerle ver que todo lo que el elegía estaba mal porque sencillamente ella era la única que tenía la razón, esa terquedad suya que nadie podía igualar, esas ansias de siempre ayudarlo y acompañarlo en todo momento, esos abrazos que siempre le daba cuando creía que lo había perdido, esa fe que le pronunciaba cuando el mismo dejaba de creer, esa muestra de cariño en el cementerio, esos instantes en que tantas veces le salvo la vida…

Eran esos momentos que le pedían a gritos que hiciera algo, que por primera vez hiciera algo por su mejor amiga, que fuese él el héroe para la heroína caída. Ella siempre había estado ahí incondicionalmente, había sido su mano derecha, su paño de lágrimas, ahora le tocaba a él estarlo.

Entró a la tienda y la vio sentada en un banquillo de la esquina. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ésta le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa de "_No te preocupes" _y volvió agacharla.

Harry se mordió el labio y suspiro. La miro absorto, sí que era hermosa, ¿Por qué antes no lo había notado? Su amiga era hermosa y Ron había sido un tonto por marchase.

"_Haría cualquier cosa por ver una sonrisa en aquellos labios"_ pensó, mientras la seguía observando _"Verte sonreír como antes"_ de la radio mágica comenzó a salir una melodía: era suave y dulce, donde sus letras proyectaban la desazón del ambiente.

"Hazlo"le dijo una vocecilla en su interior muy parecida a la de Hermione.

Haciendo acopio de su valor, pues no sabía cómo devolverle su sonrisa, se incorporó de la silla y se acercó a ella.

La observo pensativo y después estiró su mano. Hermione suspiró y devolviéndole el gesto se la tomó. Muchas veces había tomado su mano, pues siempre se la otorgaba, pero esa vez era distinta, lo sentía.

Se acercó un poco para quitarle el relicario y dejarlo sobre el dosel de la cama y la miro con ternura. Esta no le devolvió el gesto, sólo una amarga mirada. Con parsimonia volvió a tomar sus manos y la condujo hacia el centro de la tienda, mientras la canción seguía sonando…

"…_Hey little train! We are all jumping on_

_The train that goes to the Kingdom…"_

Sus miradas se posaron la una sobre la otra y Harry apretó con firmeza aquellas pequeñas manos…

"…_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_

_And the train ain't even left the station…"_

Sabía que Hermione no estaba aprobando aquello, pues la única vez que había bailado fue en cuarto año con el petulante de Viktor Krum, pero a Harry no le importaba, lo único que quería era arrancarle una sonrisa…

"…_Hey, little train! Wait for me!_

_I once was blind but now I see…"_

Comenzó a mover su cuerpo lentamente, invitándola a que hiciera lo mismo. Los gestos de Hermione eran de todo menos de aprobación, pero iba a seguir intentando…

"…_Have you left a seat for me?__  
__Is that such a stretch of the imagination?..."_

Poco a poco la castaña comenzó a darle aprobación y su cuerpo a moldearse al fatídico ritmo que tenía el moreno con la canción y quizá aquello le arranco una pequeña sonrisa.

Se empezaron a mover un poco más rápido, sin ritmo, pero ya eso no era importante.

"…_Hey little train! Wait for me!__  
__I was held in chains but now I'm free…"_

Estiró su mano para darle una vuelta y escuchó con regocijo como Hermione lanzaba una pequeña risita y sonrió. Estaba disfrutando tener sus manos entrelazadas. La complicidad de tantos años envuelta en una pequeña tonada…

Le dio otra vuelta y esta vez Hermione rió aun más _"Así me gusta" _pensó. Luego ella fue la que tomo la iniciativa para hacerlo con el. Su mirada chocolate comenzó a irradiar aquel brillo que tanto amaba y volvió a sonreír "_Cuanto me gusta verte feliz, Hermione" _se dijo en su fuero interno.

La sonrisa volvió a la castaña y el tono de la canción seguía subiendo.

"…_I'm hanging in there, don't you see__  
__In this process of elimination…"_

Sus cuerpos se acercaron aun más y sintieron el regocijo de estar juntos, de sentirse tan bien el uno con el otro. En ese momento podían ser ellos mismos, dejarse llevar por una tonada que no conocían pero que los hacía sentir tan bien. Poco a poco todo a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer y sólo estaban ellos dos. Los jóvenes seguía riendo y la canción seguía sonando.

"…_Hey little train! __We are all jumping on_

_The train that goes to the Kingdom…"_

Sus pasos eran raros, pocos ortodoxos, pero a ningún le importaba, pues sólo existían ellos. Las vueltas eran torpes, sin gracia, pero los dos lo disfrutaban. Hermione estiró su brazo y Harry giro sobre ella, quedando tan cerca…ambos rieron por aquella complicidad. Harry reía porque Hermione lo hacía, si Voldemort lo mataba ahora mismo moríría feliz porque su mejor amiga lo era.

"…_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_

_It's beyond my wildest expectation…"_

La castaña apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno y este hizo lo mismo. En aquellos momentos por la mente de ambos sólo cruzaba una pequeña pregunta: ¿Era correcto? ¿Ron se había marchado para dejarlos solos en su perfecta complicidad? Pero curiosamente ninguno de los dos quería responder a esa pregunta.

Hermione siempre había sido el hombro de Harry en todo momento, pero esa vez fue el turno de él para ser el suyo y sonrió para sus adentros.

"…_Hey, little train! Wait for me!_

_I once was blind but now I see…"_

Harry inhalo el olor corporal de su compañera y se embriago al instante. No era tan exquisito como el de Ginny, pero tenía su algo, algo que le removía su corazón, y Harry entendió el porque Ron se había enamorado de ella: Hermione era una mujer que podía cautivar a cualquier hombre, su inteligencia, audacia, perspicacia y terquedad eran elementos que, aunque no cayera en cuenta, lo había cautivado desde el inicio, no de forma romántica, pero si platónica.

"…_Have you left a seat for me?__  
__Is that such a stretch of the imagination?..."_

Ambos se amaban, lo sabía, pero no de la forma como el amaba a Ginny y ella a Ron, si no de una manera inusual, diferente, casi mágica.

Al poco rato, Hermione levantó la cabeza, supo que también estaba pensando lo mismo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, pues se podían entender sin palabras.

Se miraron por un rato y la castaña suspiró.

"_Ron" _pensó y Harry lo comprendió y para su pesar la vio alejarse de él, rompiendo con la intimidad que habían formado.

Quizá si se hubiesen conocido en otro tiempo, en otro instante de su vida, hubiese resultado.

"Quizá" pensó y la dejo marchar, pues la canción ya había terminado…

…**Fin…**


End file.
